A Spring Bound Too Tight
by PV equals nRT
Summary: He didn't like the brother, but the sister was really fascinating, and more attractive. It was was just her cursed incest. . . China and Belarus.
1. Blame the Proposal

Russia pulled China closer, and kissed him passionately. "China, will you marry me?" Russia asked.

China drew back, horrified. "No! Of course not!"

"Why?" was the reply. "It's not right! And aiyah, I enjoy not being unmarried." China glanced at the clock, and left the house.

Someone saw.

That night, dinner was quiet. It was nothing abnormal. Dinner was always quiet. There was no conversation, no friendly laughter, only five silent, unhappy people with some occasional nervous trembling. They always sat in the same formation: Russia sat in the middle with Estonia and Latvia to one side, and Lithuania and Belarus to the other side. Frequently, Belarus would ask to trade seats with Lithuania, and Lithuania would always consent to his love

For some mysterious reason, Belarus was generally a more ominous presence than her brother. That was a subject Estonia generally thought about at dinner. And that night, Estonia sensed Russia's nervousness more than ever.

"I'm done," Estonia quickly excused himself, sensing a commotion to come. No commotion came, but the atmosphere became so tense, that Latvia left, quickly followed by Lithuania, leaving Russia and Belarus alone.

" Brother," Belarus said. "I want an explanation." Her voice was dangerous. Russia began to leave, only to be dragged down by a hand. "No, Brother," Belarus insisted. "Stay."Russia obeyed, but reluctantly. "Why did you propose to someone who would surely refuse, Brother?"

Russia made no reply. "Speak, Brother. Only little children keep quiet when they are spoken to. You know that. Reply."

Russia still kept silent. He found his eyes wandering all over the place, anywhere but this little sister he had always hated, and feared. "Look me in the eye, Brother. And why are you silent? Reply!"  
Russia began to cry.

The next day, it seemed a fresh leaf. Latvia was his usual trembling self; it was possible Estonia was in love with his books; Lithuania was as worrisome as ever; Russia had the same intimidating aura; and Belarus clung to him like a barnacle (only there was no mutualism).

The five played their normal routine so well that all worries were forgotten. Excess worries, that is. After dinner, the routine broke. Oh, Belarus was innocent. And the Baltic States were certainly not to blame.

"Latvia!" Estonia looked up from his book abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Estonia," Latvia panted. "He did, at last; I can't believe it; he did it! Oh, Estonia; you cannot believe what he did!"

"Is it Master?" Estonia replied.

"Yes!"

Estonia jolted up. "What happened? Is Lithuania alright?"

"Yes, I think. It's Miss Belarus. Master's dumped her!"

"Where?" Estonia sat Latvia on his lap [Estonia's].

"In the snow." With every moment, Latvia got more and more excited. "How do you know?"

"Master stripped her, and took her out when she was sleeping. When he came back, he was all alone!"

"Don't tell Lithuania," Estonia ordered. "Not a word."

Estonia was no friend of Belarus, but he felt sorrow kindling in him. "Oh," he murmured. "To think that Russia would be so cruel; to think of little Belarus out in that cold, cold snow; to think of her consuming heartache; to think of her inevitable death..."

He wiped a tear away.


	2. A Backfired Plan

Belarus woke up, not to the sight of the room she fell asleep in, but whiteness. Cold, bleak whiteness- it was snow, against her white, bare body, completely stripped of clothing.

First, she was confused, then she began to get up. The only resolution to sleep-walking, after all, was to walk back to where you came from. (Sleep-walking was not a new thing for Belarus: it had happened on a regular basis when she was younger. (For some mysterious reason, she always ended up in Russia's bed.) And in the snow-naked? When her father was alive, she was left in the snow, stripped, incessantly. The present situation was a mere trifle, and yet Belarus could not get up. Her limbs were so heavy she could not lift them, and her mind felt numbed.

After a few tries, she could only lie there, buried in the snow, slowly freezing to death.

"Alright, " China stated clearly. "I'm only here to continue our last meeting, which, aiyah, had been terribly interrupted. Okay?"

Russia nodded to show that he understood.

Estonia crept out of his hiding spot. The path to the door was clear, and accesible, unless you counted the fact that he had to pass by Russia on the way.

Oh, well. You can't have everything in life.

He almost made it.

"Hey, Estonia," Russia said cheerfully. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take a walk," Estonia replied calmly.

"What's that blanket for?"

"I was afraid that if I fell asleep, and someone came to mug me, the blanket can help me camouflage with the snow."

"You're not fooling me. You want to save Belarus, right? Stay inside. You're not going out. If I find you disobeyed, you'll be sorry for it. Do you understand?"

Estonia nodded that he did. With a heavy heart, he walked back to the library, and began to pull down books. He could hardly enjoy the alacrity of the literature he was reading, but he had no choice but to keep going. The world is so unfair, he thought. The family is all enjoying the day with their friends, and everyone has so much good food to eat, and so many things to enjoy, while that one girl is cooped up in the room of a death. And in the real world, he thought of Belarus. Her love never faltered: whenever she was hit, or mutilated, she stood there; unlike Latvia, who began crying and trembling, and who ran away; she would withstand it, and come back to Russia as if nothing had happened. Estonia had observed her closely, and he could remember all the times Belarus' love had been challenged. More than one hundred.

"Either she's so stupid she doesn't no what's going on, or she doesn't mind," Estonia muttered to himself. "It's probably the second one: I've seen her stalk people. She's so good, and so clever at it that a whole day could pass, and you'd still think you were alone."

Estonia sat there for a while, trying to enjoy his book as well as he could, considering the present situation.

"Hello. I saw you trying to go out. Aiyah, where's Belarus? And what happened to her?"

Estonia looked up to see China, standing next to him, and sat dazed for a second or two. "In the snow. Russia dumped her."

"Why? She looks like a pretty nice person to me, and her looks aren't bad."

"I think Russia is tired of her. She clings to him, and defends him, and I think that Russia feels like she oppresses him."

"Aiyah, at least she's a loyal sister, adn isn't troublesome like mine, always wanting independence...But that's enough of me. Did Russia tell you he left Belarus behind?"

"No. Latvia saw, and told me."

"Do you know where she was left?"

"Not exactly, but Latvia told me that Russia went to the left, and that he saw nothing more."

China merely nodded, and was about to leave when Estonia realized China's plan. "You're not going to find her, are you?"

"I am. I'll bring her back."

"That's not smart. She's dangerous. Very."

"Aiyah, I don't care."

Estonia knew he lost.

"Belarus, wake up." Two hands pressed her.

"Brother?" Belarus opened her eyes drowsily. She didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently she did. Now she was awake, expecting herself to be home.

Instead she found herself still in the snow, only she was unburied, and next to her she found China.

An anger took hold of Belarus. "What are you doing here?" she asked threateningly. She took out her knife. "Go away!" she commanded, as she hit him, taking him by surprise. She struck him a few more times, creating cuts on China's arms and face before he managed to unstrap his wok. As soon as he did, Belarus felt herself subdued.

As she fell, she felt surprise through her. Defeat was a childish fear, as being saved from death was a childish relief.

"Belarus," China told her as she was dazed. "I'll take you back. If you'll resist, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Without waiting for Belarus' reply, he lifted her up into his arms, and sprinted back to Russia's house. Once there, he knocked the door open without knocking.

"Russia!" he called. "Sorry for the welcomed entry, but I found this girl in the snow. Can you take care of her?"

Russia took a look at the two of them: China, determined and angry, and Belarus, limp and weak. The sight of them like that both angered and pleased him.

It was so pleasing to his eye to see hardened Belarus limp, and weak. The wall that was impossible to push down was scratched, and torn. Then Russia's eyes travelled to China, and caught of his scars.

"Are you alright?" Russia rushed to China, worried. His fingers lovingly slid down China's cheek.

"Yes!" China shook Russia off.

"Do you need aid?"

"No! I have to go now; I'm running late!"

With that, China ran out, as Belarus smoldered with hatred. It always puzzled a certain young man how someone so beautiful and attractive could be so poisonous, and angry.

Later that night, Estonia approached cautiously.

"Miss Belarus," he said to her. "Try to loosen up a little. You're binding yourself too tightly, and if you don't let it go a little, you'll lose it all. Please. Just try a little."

"Go away," was the reply, along with a knife.

That night , Estonia locked the doors of the house, and his room, and slept in the kitchen cabinet.

"Estonia, come out. I need to have a talk with you," two hands woke him up deep during the night. "For just a few minutes."


	3. A Deviated Sort of Love

**There might be two more chapters, and an epilogue. **

Disclaimer here. It applies for everything written on this website.

* * *

"Alright," Estonia got out warily. He figured Belarus wouldn't be TOO harsh when he told her the truth.

"Faster, Estonia," she commanded him. Estonia obeyed, and immediately Belarus took his hand. She draged him to - to Russia's bedroom.

Then Estonia woke up. It wasn't pretty little Belarus holding his hand; it was Russia, with his metal pipe.

Estonia began to panick. There was no way out, as far as he was concerned.

What was supposed to be a "little talk" became moments of hell, and resulted in a battered and bruised Estonia, thrown forcibly on the cold stone floor, and a smiling Russia, pleased with the results.

"Get up, Estonia. What are you doing in front of Brother's bedroom?"

Estonia looked up drowsily. It was really Belarus this time. For a few moments, Estonia wasn't sure why he was there either, until he remembered the last night's events.

"Try not to help her again, alright? And remember to have no food for one week. Next time, I'll hit you 140 times, and deprive you of one month's meals. Got it?" Russia had told Estonia after thrashing him in the most terrible ways possible twenty times.

Estonia looked up at Belarus. He wished that it was Ukraine-who occasionally sympathized with the Baltic States when she lived with them.

"Answer me," Belarus warned Estonia. "Now."

"It's all your fault," Estonia told her. "If you hadn't repressed him too hard the day before yesterday, I might not be here."

"My fault?" Belarus raised an eyebrow. "Explain your meaning."

Estonia kept silent. "Actually, never mind. I was just sleep-walking."

"Really?" Belarus asked suspiciously. "Now, let's go to breakfast."

"I'm banned," Estonia said quickly, and got up the best he could before running to the library, aware of Belarus' eyes on his back. There Estonia pulled down a few books, and tried to focus on them the best he could.

Belarus, on her part, went down to breakfast. "What happened to Estonia?" she asked Russia. "He says he's 'banned'."

Lithuania and Latvia looked at Russia, who turned to Belarus. "How?" he asked.

"He didn't expain," Belarus replied coolly.

It might have been smarter to keep quiet. Right afterwards, Lithuania rushed to the library, followed by Latvia. Both of them were stopped, and put to work right away.

That day, Russia thought about what could be done to Belarus. He could marry her off to Lithuania or Estonia-No, that would be too close. Maybe someone more far off. France? England? No. It still felt too close. Russia's mind raced over everyone he knew, for no one would really not want some more land, but everyone Russia considered was either too close, or too weak. If he wanted to rid of her, it looked like he couldn't just send her away. She would somehow get back to him, it'd just be the same as before. There is a way, he thought. I can rid the earth of her, forever.

The thought is too pleasant, Russia thought. I better get started.

"Lithuania," Russia called the Baltic state. "If you liked someone, but they didn't like you, but your least favorite person, what would you do?"

Lithuania looked up. "Well, I would probably just forget it. After all, there are more t han just that one person in this world, right?"

Russia nodded. Lithuania didn't suspect.

"What would be the worst punishment?" Russia asked next.

"For whom? The beloved, or the hated?"

"The beloved."

Lithuania thought for a moment. "Kill that hated one, and taunt them by taking one of their closest relations by love."

"Have you ever tried it before?

" No. It never happened to me. I mean, that sort of situations."

Russia stayed silent for a moment. "Lithuania," he said.

"What?" Lithuania inquired.

"Do you mind making some tea?"

"No, of course not!" Lithuania scrambed off to the kitchen, where Berlarus was cooking lunch. "What do you want?" she snarled at Lithuania, who was staring at her, almost dazed.

"Oh! I was getting tea." Lithuania began to boil some water. "What about you?"

"Lunch," Belarus infromed him.

"What? So early? If you want, I could make it for you, " Lithuania offered.

"No." Belarus returned to the meal. "Brother told me to make it."

"But why this early?"

" I am oblivious of that, Baltic State."

The "Baltic State" finished preparing the tea, and brought it to Russia. The temperature was a bit off, and the flavor too strong, but Russia didn't find fault. Later, after Lithuania answered all of Russia's bids, he returned to the kitchen, where Belarus was apparently waiting for lunch to finish; she was sitting still wit her hands piled neatly of her lap. "What do you want?" she asked Lithuania as she caught sight of him. Lithuania replied that he need nothing.

Watching them was Estonia, tantalized, and looking at the cooking food hungrily. It was just there, he would have rushed up and taken it had it not been for Lithuania and Belarus, who were there, oblivious of Estonia's punishment. Lunch time was prugatory; dinner was nearing hell; and the night was hell. Estnoia had had no food nor water. Sighing, he listened to his surroundings. When all was silent, he got up, and began to sneak food.

"Estonia."

Estonia turned, frightened. "Yes?"

"Describe yesterday's events."

"Which part?" Estonia looked at the girl next to him, alert. "All of it," she told him. "You won't believe it." Belarus insisted, and so Estonia told her.

"You're lying, aren't you?" she murmured softly. "Obey when you're told, Estonia. Put the food away, and go back to sleep."

Estonia could only fo back to sleep, or try to, but he was restless, and so he got up, and began a treasure hunt for Russia's diary, and found it. He understood the text, but not the meaning behind it.

What a wonderful day, he thought.

"You actually helped her?" Hong Kong raised one of his England-effected eyebrows. "You could have left her to rot. That'd be better. Also, you said she was bare. So where'd the knife come from?"

"Aiyah, al lthat talk about her's probably all gossip. After all, people distort their tales as they tell tem. Part of the rumors are true though: she always carries a knife with her. Aiyah, I think I know why her hair's so long. You could hide stuff in it." China turned on the fire.

"Seriously, China? You say it's all gossip after what she did to you? I'll tell you-you're the mellowest person I've ever seen!"

"Aiyah, I never said they were all false! Some of them are true, I've found out, like the one about being pretty, and resourceful, but I can see that she's not THAT bad! Aiyah, Hong Kong, just because you hear all of this gossip doesn't mean it's all true!"

Hong Kong began to leave, but turned back. "You're just saying that to make yourself feel convinced she's nice, right?"

"No! I think it's true!"

"Alright, already, I got it! I believe you! I'm serious. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I promised England that I'd be at his place for lunch."


	4. Lightning in the Same Place

A WEEK LATER

Estonia's fast was over. That day, he was the first one down, and at breakfast, it was the first time he was present for a meal in a few days.

Russia, on his part, was on Belarus' bed.

"Belarus, why are you so late today? Usually, you're the first one up, but today, you broke your record."

"Do you want me to get up, Brother?" Belarus was doubtlessly exhausted, but she made an effort nevertheless.

"It's alright, Sister. Get your rest." Belarus didn't protest at all.

"Estonia," Lithuania was saying at the table. "Don't be so rude. Eat in mannerful bites!"

"I'll pass," Estonia managed to empty his mouth.

"Why didn't you eat for the past week?" Latvia asked.

Estonia smiled sweetly. Latvia shouldn't be exposed to such a terrible truth. "I was trying to make myself pure, and dizzy, since I feel as if something was dirtying me."

"What was it?" Latvia looked eagerly.

"I contracted too many of the seven evils."

At that moment, Russia returned to the table. "Which one? Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Avarice, Gluttony, or Lust?"

Estonia looked up briefly. "Probably Sloth."

"Then if that is the case, go clean up the library. You messed it up."

With that, Estonia was expelled into the room of books.

"Where's Miss Belarus?" Lithuania was worried about his crush.

"Resting."

"Ah."

Next there was a silence, except for chewing. Then Russia shooed Latvia off with the duster, and Lithuania got a day off.

"Thanks! Are you serious?" the State babbled happily.

"Of course, Lithuania. Go enjoy yourself."

There were no complaints whatsover, just a happy young man skipping off. Russia looked after him smiling, but the smile soon turned sinister, and Russia headed for the medicine cabinet.

Estonia was organizing the piles of books in their proper categories, when he found a hidden bill. When he left the library to deliver it, he ran into Latvia.

"Did you see Russia anywhere?" Estonia inquired of Latvia. "He...He was heading towards the medicine cabinet," Latvia stuttered. "He said that he wasn't feeling too well."

"Ah."

Russia looked through the medicines, searching for that one potion he needed. He already had the tickets to Siberia ready, and all he needed was that medicine.

Finding it, he headed next for Belarus' bedroom, where the girl was still sleeping. She was so pretty, but Russia knew that when she awoke, her actions would outweigh her looks. Waiting for her to wake was a bore, but Russia bore it patiently, and was eventually awarded.

"Hello, Sister," he greeted her sweetly. "Today I have to go to Siberia to check on a political matter. Do you want to come with me today?"

He already knew the answer: "Of course."

A few moments later, Belarus found herself on a train to Siberia, with her brother right by her. She savoured the closeness, the way Russia ran his fingers through her hair; she did not notice how he depleted it of its hidden offense, and how he pocketed it.

Finally, they came to Siberia. Russia walked off, followed by Belarus, to a lowly populated region. The snow was beginning to fall, the winds were beginning to blow so fiercely, ears every where were praying that no one would swat them off.

Any sane person would have noticed a change over Russia. His sweetness was becoming more and more deadly, and that smile seemed like a decoy. But was Belarus sane? No, or at least not on the subject of her brother. She offered no resistance as he lunged forward, pinned her to the ground, and tore off her dress, and all her garments.

Russia knew the meaning of making hay while the sun shone. In his case, the sun would be shining for a very long time, or at least long enough for him to do what he wanted he do.

Slowly, he began to run his fingers of Belarus' delicately curved body, groping it tenderly, and kissed her; the kiss a distraction. Russia's hands traced her pale, round breasts, and located her heart, and took out his knife. He plunged it in with force, causing her blood to erupt.

She thought nothing of it, not even when Russia forced a foreign liquid down her throat, and left her in the heart of the Siberian winter.

It was a plan of perfection. But the location could have used more planning.

* * *

"Great, China. It doesn't look like you learned from last time, even when your wounds haven't completely formed."

"Aiyah, I don't think she'll hate me that much after this, Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong was having a very animated conversation with China.

"You know Lithuania, right?" Hong Kong asked China, trying to pursue his point at a new angle, and return to the old. "Belarus' lover? He treated her better than Russia ever did, but she broke his fingers, and leg, and she talked to him as if he was nothing worth noticing."

"Aiyah, Hong Kong! I'm sure Belarus has manners!" China took little to no notice of Hong Kong's information. Finding this conversation pointless compared to food, China walked away. Hong Kong let him go, until an idea struck him. "China!" he called. "Come back!"

China did, but was quite annoyed. "Yes, Hong Kong?"

"May I make a bet with you? You'll probably lose, but I still have hope."

"Aiyah, do you take me as a fool?" China sighed despondantly. "But alright, I'll hear the terms, though I'm tired of you making so many bets. When did you get so into it?"

"It's the English way of solving things," Hong Kong told China cooly. "Belarus hasn't awakened, has she?"

"No."

"You're keeping her, you're sure?"

"Aiyah, of course! 100%!"

"So how about these terms- if she tries to kill you within six months, you'll have to find a way to become one with her, and do it, as well. If she doesn't attempt murder in that span, you could have your way with her, which would probably be very similiar."

China knew that it was more prudent to turn down the bet, but eventually, Impatience gave him away.

"Leave the second part of your terms out, Hong Kong," China demanded. "I'm not that perverted!"

"I'm sure you are. It's just that you don't know how to do it properly,do you?" Hong Kong teased. "If you want," he offered next. "I'll teach you how."

"Aiyah, I'll pass."

Later that night, Taiwan asked Hong Kong about the bet which she had overheard slightly. She got nothing but confusion, as Hong Kong laughed himself sore.

"You know," China told the two before bedtime. "Maybe I should get you two different bedrooms instead of one. Because aiyah, I don't want to know that happens under the covers."

Hong Kong just nodded, but Taiwan slugged China.

Belarus awoke to see a whole new enviroment. That itself would have rested with her, but the face looking at her made it many times worse.

"You again," she snarled at China. "Let me go-now. I don't want to stay here."

China was firm. "Aiyah, you shouldn't go back to your brother's house. He'll abuse you, and it'll be worse than murder and injury, and abandoning."

"I'd rather go back than be here stuck with you." Belarus stuck like a wall. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd take your hand off of mine."

China did, but his expression had changed from relief to rejection. Belarus honestly didn't care.

"And also," Belarus went on ranting. "Why am I in you house? Not to complain about safety, but it would have been less burdensome to just dump me at someone else's house."

"Aiyah, I had time to take you over to my place, and-" China paused.

"And what?"

"I wanted to keep you, so there no problems with your being here."

An awkward silence ensued, in which Belarus became aware of her current state. She was feeling worn it, it was true; she also had an unusual feeling-it was like a certain sick feeling that made you peevish and apathetic to everything but yourself. Next, Belarus noticed that she was clothed in a loose silk gown, and was on a bed. She must have looked like she was having a light relapse, since China sked her if she was feeling fine. Belarus remarked she was well, thank you very much, before questioning her state when she was found. She was not done with questioning when China finished how he found her.

"And how do I know that you did not make what you just said up?" she persisted.

China looked her in the eye, and there was an odd light in his, as if thinking how feisty Belarus did. " Aiyah, I'm not sure how you are feeling right now at the moment, but when I first brought you here,you were ill, and there's that place above your heart where you were stabbed."

Belarus felt her breasts, and did find truth in China's statement.

"Aiyah, I'm just so happy you awoke!" he smiled at last. "Do you need anything to eat?"

"No. I'll do without."

Belarus was cold, and emotionless, and talked minimumly, and sometimes China felt as if she was void of feelings. He watched out for himself, for China saw that another part of the rumors about Belarus was true: she seemed capable, if she was not, of murder; China did not want a knife in him.

Five months later, he had a close call.

Belarus smoldered anxiously. She was usually of the patient, quiet type, but in her situation, Patience had long left her.

For five months, she had tried every door-opening technique on China's door, but it stubbornly refused to budge. A 100-numbered combination had been set on it sometime during the second month. The window, the next target, were too small, and China closely monitored Belarus as if she was a rebelllious marble.

That was a poor comparison, but it was true that if there was a way out of East Asia, Belarus would have taken it. She did not like the way China studied her, in that same way she studied him, watching every move and every action.

He's beginning to trust me, Belarus announced to herself. It's the perfect chance to do it.

China didn't have own any of those knives that were sharp and dangerous, the kind Belarus was accustomed to, but China was practically a cooking utensil collector-wok, pan, roller, cutlery, you name it, he had it.

A cooking knife would have to do, Belarus thought. They're not that sharp, but it'll still hurt. Now, at this point, it's not about finding achance or choosing a weapon, she mused next. Hong Kong is blocking the cutlery, and if I get a knife he'll ask how I got inside the house, and why I would need a knife. And if I said that I was going to carve, I'd probably be held under the suspicion that there's a second purpose for the knife.

Indeed, Hong Kong was preparing something to eat, for he had been out at a party, and as he was telling Taiwan (who entered the kitchen a moment later) the food was more or less sugar.

"Where have you been?" Hong Kong asked Taiwan.

"Outside eating," Taiwan replied.

Belarus wondered if love of food ran in China's family.

"I see," Hong Kong remarked, not even turning.

"Why are you saying that eating is bad, Hong Kong?" Taiwan erupted.

"I never said it was bad," Hong Kong replied suavely.

"If you haven't noticed, Didi, you're eating also-"

"I'm not eating, I'm preparing to eat!"

"Yes, but that's just about the same as eating"

The two began to argue, and Belarus couldn't understand their Chinese; it was too fast, and Belarus only knew a little of the language. The argument eventually ended with Hong Kong surrendering to Taiwan with a few resigned words.

It was a good thing for Taiwan and Hong Kong that the argument stopped. Belarus was considering knocking them out.

The bad side came to Belarus. She had to find another hiding spot, as Hong Kong left the kitchen, and sat down at the table under which Belarus was hiding, forcing her to choose another hiding spot. This time, she picked a spot behind the bamboo next, and managed to deliver herself there without causing a commotion. Behind the bamboo was a relatively good hiding spot, for the bamboo was tall and thick, though it was too close to the door leading out of the kitchen and as Taiwan exited, Belarus found it necessary to compress herself.

Hong Kong was more annoying. He took his time, and Belarus felt pangs of annoyance.

These people think of eating as a pleasure, she realized. Not so much a necessity.

Apparently, Hong Kong was either very hungry, or he liked the food alot, since he took multiple helpings. At around the third helping, Belarus was ready to tear him to pieces. Fortunately for her impatience, that helping was the last that night.

After Hong Kong left the kitchen, Belarus stepped silently to the cutlery, and carefully picked out the sharpest blade of the bunch, and even that knife was below Belarus' standards.

But Belarus was not a complainer, and she let the matter go. Clutching the knife tightly in her hands, she treaded silently to CHina's room. Except for the moonlight, it was dark.

She was so close that the knife was right on top of China's heart; it almost went it, until a hand pushed the knife out, and a moment later, Belarus was unarmed.

* * *

Belarus figured she was going to be kicked out of the house, which would have been almost as good as killing China, but she only got suspended from the knife.

She was such a pretty girl, and expressionless most of the time, but whenever something bad happened to a group, she was, for most of the time, singled out first, and this time she expected nothing less than being rebuked.

Instead, China's mouth was silent, and his hand humane, as he pulled her towards the phone.


	5. Epic Fail

China dialled a number that Belarus recognised as her brother's, turned on the speaker, and murmured to the girl in passion: "Alright, now! I'll make your brother hate me, aiyah!"

"But it's the middle of the night," Belarus replied, to be ignored.

The one who replied was Lithuania. He was told to get Russia to the phone, and Lithuania obeyed.

"Hello, China," Russia began the conversation with a smile. "Is there anything wrong?"

China continued with a smile. "No, not really. It's just your sister. If I'm correct, you left her in the snow, right? By some strange twist of fate, I found her, and picked her up-"

"It might have been smarter to leave her behind," Russia interrupted.

"Aiyah, I know. But I couldn't resist. Do you want me to take her back to you?"

"No, unless you lack the death penalty."

"Aiyah, of course I have it!"

"Sentence Belarus then."

"Are you ssure you don't want her? Her land mass isn't too small."

"Why would I want the land? It's contaminated beyond imagination."

China thought for a moment. "If you ever got into a war with Poland, the land would be useful."

"If I did wage war with Poland, I wouldn't need that path. I could rely on other methods."

There was a pause.

"China?" Russia started again.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to Belarus?"

China handed the phone over to the requested, who took it eagerly.

"Hello, Brother," Belarus continued the conversation.

"It is nice to talk to you again," Russia remarked. "So I see you are alive."

"Yes."

"I guess that's too bad," Russia sighed. "I was actually hoping that I could dispose of you permanantly, but I guess my hopes were too high."

Belarus took it sarcastically, and Russia continued.

"Try not to come back," he told her. "I really don't want you, and if you do come back, I might not be able to resist. "

"Resist what?" Belarus inquired.

"I'm afraid that if I'm around you too often, I won't be able to resist the temptation to smash you to a pulp."

Belarus felt the effects of Russia's smile and silence. "Why do yo uwant to do such?"

Russia said nothing, and Belarus' throat went dry.

"Brother?" she said at last.

"Yes?"

"What did I ever do to you that made you hate me so?"

"Many things."

"Like what?"

"Why do you think I'm afraid?"

Belarus received the unsaid message. "I'm sorry."

"I'll accept it, but I just want you to know that-"

"That what?"

"I've never loved you, and never will, Belarus."

Russia hung up the phone, leaving Belarus and China speechless. Finally, China forced himself to look at Belarus. One look at her face told him he had utterly failed in his purpose.

* * *

_**Last chapter! Please tell me what you think of the ending!**_

**_P.S. Don't forget to contribute to my ozie fund!_**

**_P.S.S. Help me save up! _**


	6. Last Note from the Author

Hi! It's me again.

Thanks for faving and alerting this story. It's kinda low-quality. So I'm writing another one. Hopefully it'll be better.

The pairing will be the same, only, that it will be looked upon in a new perspective.

Here's the link:

_.net/s/6276758/1/Well_Both_Regret_It_

The system is screwed! Add "fanfiction" before the link, of course!

I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
